The Green-eyed Beast
by AngelCupcakes
Summary: The captain of the sixth squad has the unlucky pleasure of being Ulquiorra Cifer's captive. Unfortunately for them both, what follows isn't good. A reaaaaaaaaaaaaaally bad summary, but please read! Ulquiorra x Byakuya, and smut of the yaoi kind. Don't like, don't read.


Well, here it is. This is the first proper fanfiction I've written, I guess, and I'm aware it isn't finished, and I'm also aware Byakuya is completely out of character. But he's weak, so don't judge . I'd love for any reviews, and I'll try to reply!

And! It's my first proper upload here, as well, so I hope it's okay ^_^

* * *

The green-eyed beast watches his latest catch from the corner of the room. The chains string his arms above his head, and long thick hair hangs over his face. The man is sleeping again. The other man, the man with the green eyes, is standing up, in the corner of the room. His intent gaze is fixed on the sleeping man, and, although his expression shows no emotion, it would be clear to anybody that he was feeling something. But the something is unknown to him, to anyone. As the green-eyed man thinks back, he lets a sigh of sorts trickle from parted lips. What had become of him? He'd been reduced to... this. But then again, the sleeping man did deserve it. He shouldn't have been trespassing. On another of those unfeeling sighs, the man thinks about the order given to him.

"Punish him as you see fit..." That was the order from Aizen-sama. An order Ulquiorra intends to follow through on. In the worst way possible. He turns his back on the man, and leaves the room, because he needs strength. And the man does too. What is his name? Ulquiorra scans through the vast, full plains of his mind, trying to summon forth the necessary information. Yes. Byakuya Kuchiki. One of the noble clans of the Soul Society. If any of his comrades... his friends... his family... if any of those people could see him now, they would be disgusted. The man, in Ulquiorra's eyes, is less than trash. To allow himself to be in such a situation and not fight? No. Just no. But he has given up fighting, Ulquiorra knows that much. After the third day of incessent torture, the fight left his eyes. Now it's simply time for Ulquiorra to... experiment.

He takes slow, careful, measured steps towards his own room, leaving the other man behind. The trailing tails of his white jacket swishes around his legs, and his slender hands are placed in his pockets. He's going to shower. As he approaches his little haven, a rare smile crosses his lips. Well, not a smile, but an inclination of his lips. Shower time. The smile makes him look more sadistic than ever. When he reaches his bedroom, he gently lets the door close behind him. Then, still with the measured footsteps, he walks to another door to his bathroom. HIS bathroom. The first thing he does before he goes into the shower is turn it on, because it needs to be hot. Only the hottest for him. Then, as steam slowly begins to fill up the big room, he dispatches of his clothes. They gather on the floor, and he takes the time to fold them up and place them on a rack in the bathroom. He doesn't want to get them wet. They were given to him by Aizen-sama, and he would do all in his power to look after the things Aizen-sama gave him. After all, Aizen-sama gave him life, even if it was an emotionless life. When the clothes are set down, he steps under the hot spray of water, immediately feeling himself relax. This is the only thing he actually looks forward to in his dismal existance; showertime. He lets out a little sigh as the hot water relentlessly pounds at his tense muscles, and he feels his head tilt backwards, allowing the heat to hit his face. This feels good. Another of those barely there smiles passes his lips, and he allows himself to stand still, simply enjoying it. He can practically feel the dirt washing off his pale features, and as he looks down, he can see the water slowly turning from a murky brown to the crystal purity of... water. All too soon, his shower is done and it's time to get out, so he does. On strong legs, he steps out of the shower, and grabs a fluffy towel. Wrapping it around his middle, he shakes his head, allowing droplets of water to fly around his person. Then he starts to think about punishment for his intruder.

So many things the green-eyed beast could do. He could slowly dismember the man. Or torture him to the point of madness. That seems appealing. But the noble member of the Kuchiki clan is prideful. Ulquiorra doubts that will be allowed by him easily. As he dries himself, taking care even though the towel is soft, he thinks. His mind treats it as a puzzle, a riddle, that takes some solving. He takes the white clothes, almost the same white as his skin, and he gets dressed. Something about having that man chained up makes him feel... odd. Slightly different, but he lays the thought at rest before it fully develops. Emotion plays no part in Ulquiorra.

Once dressed, the decision to see Aizen-sama is made by Ulquiorra. With a now purposeful stride and his hands in his pockets, he stalks to the great chamer in which Aizen-sama, Ichimaru-sama and Tousen-sama reside. He thinks of what to say, although for some reason, he doesn't believe Aizen-sama will need asking, for the god-like man knows everything. Ulquiorra respects that, and he also fears that. Respect and fear should come hand in hand when referring to Aizen-sama. He approaches the hulking door, and stops briefly. A heartbeat later, he enters the room, and his gaze is automatically cast skyward, as Aizen-sama sits high.

The piercing gaze of the god-like man looks down to Ulquiorra, and even with the distance, he can feel the power that radiates. Such is the power of Aizen-sama. Ulquiorra dips his still damp head in a bow, and Aizen-sama straightens in his seat. A voice radiating with power flows from his larynx.

"Ulquiorra. What can I do for you?" The man in question looks up again, and two gazes clash. Emerald green and chocolate brown.

"Aizen-sama... I was wondering ab-"

"About the prisoner, yes. As I said before, he is in your command. Do as you wish with him. But do NOT kill him. He can be used as a bargaining tool later." Ulquiorra listens, keen hearing taking this in. He nods, something already forming in his mind.

"Excuse me for interrupting, sir..." Then the fourth Espada sonido's back to his own haven.

One thing the fourth Espada has denied himself is sexual release. As an emotionless man, he just hasn't ever had the need. But something about the man in chains... has him thinking, questioning.

'What would it be like? Male or female, it mustn't matter too much. So long as the action of release is there, the other person doesn't matter.'

Those thoughts, amongst others, drift around his head, and he glances around his bedroom.

"What to do..." He murmurs, even as he thinks. Or maybe he'll just let this whole thing just play out. See what happens. That thought is initially taken back, because Ulquiorra doesn't like to not have a plan in place. There always needs to be something to look to when you forget your starting goal. But soon he accepts it. Yes. That is probably the best way to to it. He stands again and settles his composure. Once again with his emotionless mask in place, he sonido's directly to the chamber in which Byakuya Kuchiki is kept.

The man hasn't moved from his position. He is seated, and his arms are raised above his head, held in place by chains that are around his wrists. There is a cloth around his waist, hiding his modesty, although in all fairness, the man has lost all his modesty. A lean, muscular body is covered in dirt and grime, and his long, once well kept hair hangs over his face. One of Ulquiorra's sighs flutters from between parted lips, then the other man looks up. Oh, he's awake. His eyes, grey and scared, meet Ulquiorra's, green and calm. The two sets of eyes clash, and the determination is clear. In both gazes. Ulquiorra stalks to the man, his goal now is to seem intimidating, and it works. Byakuya shrinks back against the wall, it's an unconsious movement.

"Byakuya Kuchiki... such a shame..." Ulquiorra's voice is steady, and his mind ticks over, many different thoughts brewing.

"Go... go to Hell..." So he can still speak. Ulquiorra walks to Byakuya, then crouches before the scared man, something that could be compared to a smirk forming on his face.

"Byakuya Kuchiki... this is nothing like Hell..." The man in question shakes his head, breath suddenly coming in quick pants. Fearful pants. Finally, the man shows fear. Before Ulquiorra's eyes, he tugs on the chains keeping his wrists suspended, whilst curling up his body. Why? To offer himself some protection? Ulquiorra is in charge here, and he won't allow disobedience.

"Stay still, before I hurt you." The words are an order, a demand; they are ignored. Byakuya just keeps struggling, all the while keeping his eyes on the green-eyed beast. Ulquiorra just lets the man struggle for a while, before bringing the back of his hand across the chained man's face. The action startles and shocks both males. Byakuya because he was the recipient of the blow, and Ulquiorra because he... well... wanted Byakuya to be obedient for him. He didn't want to have to deal with a man that would fight and argue with him, because that was tiring and troublesome.

All motion ceases, and there is silence, save the breathing of the twp grown men, and the erratic heartbeat of Byakuya. His cheek blooms into a red flower before Ulquiorra's eyes, and he watches in mild fascination, before looking down at his own hand. This is what a simple hit can do? It can create silence and obedience from a person. He again looks up to Byakuya, now pondering. The smirk has gone.

As his eyelids briefly close over those green eyes, he thinks. Byakuya is silent before him, and his fear hangs around him like a cloak. If Ulquiorra stretched his arms out, he would be able to feel it. Instead, he stands up, his eyes on Byakuya.

"Stand up, Byakuya Kuchiki." The words are, again, an order, and they are, again, ignored. Byakuya just shakes his head in a quick, jerky movement. Ulquiorra sighs. He seems to sigh a lot around this troublesome man.

"Do not make me ask again, and do not test my patience..." Already his patience is dimming, and Ulquiorra's patience is renowned. To lose it so quickly because of this man at his feet... strange. Byakuya fails to comply, so Ulquiorra just reaches down and tangles his fingers in the hair of Byakuya. This movement could almost seem gentle, as though he is simply stroking the soft... the unexpectedly nice, if not dirty, hair of Byakuya. Huh.

For barely a second, he enjoys the feeling of this hair in his hand, and he is aware of the jerky breath signifying Byakuya's pure fear. Good. He should be scared of the green-eyed beast. Ulquiorra's fingers tighten suddenly and yank up, forcing Byakuya to his feet, and the action is apparently painful, because he yelps, instinctively trying to shy away from the pain.

"I warned you, did I not?" For some reason, Ulquiorra's voice has dropped, as has the hand. Now both hands are at his side, although they remain visible. Byakuya remains still, his legs shaking. His eyes are wider than Ulquiorra has ever seen, and when he takes a step towards the other man, he backs away. To Byakuya, closeness is undesirable. Especially when the man getting closer has hurt him twice in such a short time.

"Why are you scared, Byakuya Kuchiki?" This time, as well as his voice being lower, it seems softer. To any person observing from the sidelines, it would seem almost... seductive, although Ulquiorra's main aim isn't to seduce. That can be done later. Right now, his aim is to simply take.

"Y-you ask me why I'm scared?!" Byakuya's voice is indignant, and scared, and shaking. He looks at Ulquiorra, trying to keep away, although he is shortly back up against the wall, and Ulquiorra is but a step away.

Again, the gazes clash, but anything else in Byakuya's eyes has been completely replaced, overruled by fear. Fear of Ulquiorra.

This fear that is so clear causes Ulquiorra's lips to quirk, just a slight inclination upwards. A smirk. He closes the distance between the two, gathering Byakuya against the wall. To keep him there, he places his right hand on the wall by the other man's head, with the left hand on the other side. The heights are evenly matched, so there is no difference there. Byakuya's eyes widen infinitesimally, and his breath speeds up a notch.

"Wh-wh... wh-what a-are you d-doing?" His voice shakes uncontrollably, but Ulquiorra shoots him a look that says 'shut up'. Byakuya does this time.

"Already you learn... maybe I'll go easy on you..." Ulquiorra is good with the fact that Byakuya is learning. Be good, and there'll be no pain. He leans in slightly, at the same time bending his head downwards, towards the other man's neck. Hot breath dances over the exposed skin, and it only comes to Ulquiorra's attention now that he's pressed himself against the vulnerable man. There are no sounds, only his own calm breath, and the terrified gasps in his ear. But there's no struggling, even though Byakuya's arms are free. No, no struggling. Ulquiorra just remains in this position, allowing his gentle breaths to tickle the other man's neck, before letting himself to move to the ear.

"See? Be good... and you won't get hurt... relax, and it'll even feel good..." Each section of the sentence is accompanied by either a nibble or a bite to Byakuya's ear, and Ulquiorra can feel just how unrelaxed he is. He allows himself to give tender care to that deceptively yummy ear, and their bodies are so close together he can feel the shiver pass through Byakuya's body.

"St... stop it..." His voice shakes, but Ulquiorra ignores it, moving away from that ear. Before he completely parts ways, he blows on it, causing another shiver to go through Byakuya.

Then he goes to the other ear, lavishing it with the same tenderness. Two hands push weakly against his chest, and he takes the time to shift and grab said offending hands. In one swift movement, he has them pinned up over Byakuya's head, ignoring the sounds of protest.

"Just stay still..." Ulquiorra's husky voice is no more than a whisper now, and he can feel Byakuya shiver- yet again. From the ear, he trails hot but light kisses downwards, before faced with a brief internal battle. Should there be a kiss?

* * *

So that's is for chapter one! I hope I did okay in keeping it mostly in character~ And also, SHOULD there be a kiss? I'm unknowing as of yet, but either way it'll work. This is taking a clear path, so yeah xD  
READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE ;w;


End file.
